


I thought I had lost you

by Sparkling_Archangel



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Everybody Lives, Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkling_Archangel/pseuds/Sparkling_Archangel
Summary: Galen Erso is alive after the rebel raid on Eadu(Everybody is alive is this. Because I want to. Just fluff and alive beloved characters)
Relationships: Galen Erso/Bodhi Rook
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	I thought I had lost you

**Author's Note:**

> I love Rogue One, it’s such a great movie. But it breaks my heart each time... So I wanted to write a little fluffy fic where people live. 
> 
> English is not my native language and I apologize for the mistakes or badly written things
> 
> Not betaread.

Galen still couldn’t believed he had survived this raid from the rebels on Eadu. After Krennic had commanded the execution of the other scientists of his team, the rebels had attacked. Fire and noise everywhere, troopers falling dead on the floor and Krennic running away for his life. Then Jyn was there. His Stardust. She was not dead, and she was with the rebellion. Galen couldn’t have been happier. Dying did not scare him anymore, he was so glad she had his message and was alive and free. When his eyes had shut down, he was fine with the idea of dying here, under the rain of Eadu. 

But he hadn’t died. The rebels had found him and brought him back to one of their bases, where he had woken up in a cell. The rebels, despite his efforts to sabotage the Death Star and to send them a message, were probably still considering him as a traitor. Not that he could blame them for that. He could totally understand why they weren’t trusting him. No, what he wasn’t able to understand was why he was still alive, why they hadn’t let him die on Eadu. Maybe they were planning to execute him? It didn’t really sound like something the rebels would do, for the little he knew. And his wounds had been taken care of, even if he was still hurting. Who would have taken time and resources to heal a man before killing him? They probably wanted more informations about the Death Star, he realized. And he was of course totally ready to tell them everything they wanted to know. 

There was a single guard in front on his cell, just a few meters away, a young guy with a tired face and a rusty blaster in his hands. After a lot of agitation a few hours after he had woken up, it seemed like there were not a lot of other people on this base. He hadn’t even seen Jyn again.   
“Guard? Please, sir?” he asked.

“I’m not supposed to talk with the prisoners.” the guard answered.

“Just not supposed to? So it’s not forbidden, right?” tried to smile Galen. “Just tell me... is Jyn fine? Jyn Erso, my daughter. Please, just tell me that. She was on Eadu, I saw her.”

“Jyn? Yes, she is fine. She came to see you quickly before leaving, but you weren’t awake yet. Bad wounds you had there.”

“Leaving? She left this base? Is she safe where she is now?”

“I’m not supposed to be talking with you...” the guard hesitated.

“I’ll tell nobody”, Galen promised, “and there is nobody around to listen. I haven’t seen her since fifteen years, she was still a kid, you know. I lost her mother, killed by the Empire, and had to let her behind me, so she would live. I just... I’m so happy she is alive! I just would like to know if she is fine, if she is as safe as possible in this world.”

“At least she was fine when she left with the others... They are going on Scarif, to the Imperial archives.”

“Oh... I see... It’s...”

“They are going because of your informations” the guard noted, “so these informations, they better be good.”

“Oh it’s not the problem, these informations I hid in the archives are totally valid. I’m worried because it’s a dangerous place, with a lot of troopers, of ships, of defenses. I’m scared for her, that’s all.”

“Understandable. But... they are a good team. And a lot of rebel ships are following their lead. Something happened there a couple hours ago, and they need help. From what I heard. I wanted to go but apparently, being sure you wouldn’t escape was more important. I’m not a fighter or a pilot so...”

“I won’t escape, but I understand why they don’t trust me. The rebellion got the informations from Bhodi, they can’t be sure they can trust me.”

“You mean Bodhi Rook, the pilot?” The guard asked. “He is with them on Scarif, and Captain Andor too.”

“I don’t know this Captain Andor, but Bodhi is a very dear friend. I hope they will be fine. Jyn, Bodhi, and their friends.”

“Me too. All we can do is having faith in the Force and wish they will come back soon.”

\- 

Hours and hours later, the unmistakable noises of ships landing started to resonate everywhere.   
“Are they back?” Galen asked to the guard. “Jyn, Bodhi and the others who left for Scarif, are these ships theirs?”

But the guard had already left, preferring going to see if his rebel friends were fine than staying here to keep an eye on a prisoner who didn’t seem dangerous. Galen yelled, trying to get someone else’s attention, but it took a couple more hours before someone acknowledged him, a man he didn’t know and who came directly in front of his cell.   
“I was supposed to kill you on Eadu.” The man said. “I guess it would have been a mistake. I’m Captain Cassian Andor, by the way.”

“Glad to meet you. Does that mean you got all the informations about the Death Star in the Imperial archives on Scarif?”

“Yeah, we did. And we gave them to other rebels. They are going to destroy that thing as soon as possible.”

“It’s good to hear that.” Galen smiled. “Do you if Jyn Erso is fine? I know she took part to this mission on Scarif but...”

“She is fine. Injured, but nothing bad, she will be better soon. It was... awful, on this planet.” Cassian sighed heavily. “So many troopers. So many imperial ships. We lost a lot of our people. Just a few of us made it out of this nightmare. Pure luck, some of us managed to get into a cargo ship and to leave before the Death Star’s attack.”

“They used it? For real?” Galen hid his face in his hands when Cassian nodded. “I wasn’t... I never wanted that. To create that. I just... didn’t have another choice, even if it’s probably not an excuse. Putting a weakness in its core was the only good thing I could do. I hope it will be destroyed before other catastrophes like this one. I’m so sorry it happened.”

“Well it’s too late now. What’s done is done. You’ve got blood on your hands. But every rebel has some. At least you did something to destroy it, something the rebel alliance could never have done alone. You have us hope. Jyn should come to visit you soon” Cassian added before starting to leave.

“Wait! Please. Tell me. Is Bodhi fine? Is he back on this base? May I see him? Am I still considered like a traitor? What are you going to do with me? I have a lot of informations about the Empire’s weapons, I’ll gladly tell you everything.”

“That’s a lot of questions, and I don’t really have the time or energy for that now.” Sighed Cassian, exhausted. “I don’t know what we are going to do with you. Keeping you alive, freeing you, executing you... I don’t know, and I’m not the one who will decide. It will be a common decision taken by all the rebellion officers. Later. We have more important things to do for now.”

“Yes of course, I understand.”

“Your informations would probably be very precious for us.” Cassian said, thinking aloud. “I didn’t kill you on Eadu, and Jyn and Bodhi trust you, so it’s enough for me. If it can be reassuring.”

“It is. Thanks for telling me.”

“For your other questions, yes, Bodhi is back on the base with us. But he is not fine at all, he got shot several times. The medics are taking care of him, but they don’t know yet if he will live. Sorry, can’t say more, I’m not a medic myself. If he survives, I guess he’ll ask to visit you, or for you to visit him. He seems to really like you, he talked a lot about you.”

“We are very close, yes.” Galen said with a worried and tiny voice. “Please, would you keep me updated about him?”

“I’ll try. There is a lot to do, and if I don’t rest at least a bit, the medics will be all after me” He said, rolling his eyes. “Bodhi is a good guy. I hope he will make it.”

Galen nodded and thanked Cassian again, who quickly left the room. Or at least, as quickly as possible considering his injuries.   
His happiness about the plans of the Death Star now being known by the rebels and his relief that Jyn and Bodhi were alive were totally drown in worry. Jyn was fine, and she would visit him soon. But Bodhi... Galen sat on the floor of his cell and waited. 

-

Days passed. Galen was still imprisoned, but the rebels were treating him as well as possible considering how little trust most of them had for him. And he was not worried for his life. If they decided to kill him, well... he would understand.   
He had talked for hours with Jyn, trying to get back all the time they had lost. And each time someone came near his cell, Galen always asked how Bodhi was.  
“Why are you always asking about him?” Jyn asked one day. “He is still in a coma, nobody knows when he will wake up.”

“I know.” He sighed. “I’m just worried. We were very close, on Eadu. Since a couple years, he was coming very often for his work, transporting things and stuff, and we randomly met one day. First time I could be myself with someone in almost fifteen years, since I had lost your mother and you. We quickly became friends and even closer than that.” 

-

One day, two armed rebels came in front of Galen’s room, not saying a word, staying in the silence even when he asked questions. He had been released and was working day and night to give to the rebels all the informations he could. Some people still didn’t trust him, so he wasn’t surprised when these two arrived with blasters. They asked him to follow them through the base, as he was not allowed to move around alone, by safety. He was hoping it would end soon, and that they would finally trust him. They brought him into another small building, in front of a door. 

“I know a lot of rebels don’t want to talk to me and I perfectly understand your silence. But... may I ask why you brought me there?”

“Someone asked for you. We’ll pick you up and bring you back to your room after.”

The rebel opened the door and Galen got in, uncertain.

“Galen, is that you?” Asked a weak voice, a second before he was hit in the chest by a cuddly monster covered in bandages. 

“I thought I had lost you.” Said Galen softly, a tear in his voice, as he hugged back Bodhi with all his heart.


End file.
